My Angel
by JM
Summary: My first tearjerker and non-romance. Well, it has something to deal with it. PG-13 for adult situation. Anyway, please read!!!


****

My Angel

AN: Yep, this is my first angst/drama fic. I am aware that the title is fruity, but I'm not really good at titles. Well, at least I try. If any of your fic is similar to this, please understand that I have not read all 15,000 something stories in this site. I didn't mean to take your idea. And to everyone who has read Rivals, I am trying the best I could to finish the next chapter so please bear with me. Well, enough blabbing. Tell me if you like!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It's as simple as that. *cries for hours*

~*

It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair at all! He should be the one holding her. He should be the one comforting her when she needs it. He should be the one kissing all her problems away. And for crying out loud he should be the one she loves!

Instead she was with his best friend. His best friend. It's just not fair…

But life was never fair, was it? Never. To the world, he's just this pest that should be pushed around, beat, and ignored. He was just an addition to the growing population. Something that does not need caring, protection, love. Who doesn't need a family. A lover. That's why they took it all away. Right when he was sure he can reach it, they turned it up another notch and took it away. It always happens. Always.

First it was his family that was broken. His parents were selfish enough to separate him and his little brother. They were so busy thinking about themselves that they never took the time notice how their children feel. How he feels, especially. They never considered his reactions. They just packed up and left one day, without uttering a word of goodbye. That tore him up.

But life wasn't finished with him. Far from it. They have to take away his career too. After letting him taste the life of being a rock star for a little while, they just have to grab his feet once more and drag him all the way to the bottom of the ladder. The ladder that he worked so hard to climb without anyone's help. Then in a blink of an eye, all his hard work had vanished into thin air. Just like that and it's all gone. 

But the biggest thing that he ever wanted, the most important thing in his life was taken away before he even got it. 

~FLASHBACK~

The rain continued to pour down on the almost deserted street. Any sane person should be asleep right now, considering it's already two o'clock in the morning. But all that didn't bother Yamato at all. Nope, not one little bit. He was in a very good mood in fact, quite the contrary of the weather and for a person who's still awake in the middle of the night.

He hummed along to the music as he taps his fingers on the steering wheel of his brand new BMW. A huge grin broke out of his face as he thought of what he was about to do. It was a crazy idea, that he knows. 

But it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter if the idea was idiotic. He's going to go through it. He was ready and he wanted to do it. He finally found the courage, so why let it go by?

Yamato pulled up in front of her house and practically leaped out of his car. Noticing the downpour for probably the first time, he quickly put his arms over his head to shield himself, and ran up to her door. 

He sighed a breath of relief as he shook his head like a wet dog and prepared to push the doorbell. Noticing his disheveled blonde hair, he pulled out his handy comb from his almost soaked khakis and carefully put every single lock in place. Straightening up his drenched polo shirt, he finally pushed the button. 

No one answered, which didn't surprised him. After all, it's two in the morning. Taking a deep breath, he tried the bell once more, this time pushing it a little bit longer. He waited patiently for her to answer. 

At last, he heard the lock of the door finally clicked and inside was just the person Yamato needed to see.

" Hey," he smiled. The woman's jaw practically dropped down the floor at the sight she'd seen. " Can I come in?" the blonde continued when she didn't say anything, still holding that beautiful smile of his. 

The woman cleared her throat. 

" Uh… sure," she replied uneasily. It's not that often that someone rings your doorbell in the middle of the night. 

Yamato entered the familiar house he had just spent the whole afternoon in. He breathed in the wonderful smell of vanilla.

' Even her house smelled like her,' he thought as he surveyed the neat surrounding. The complete opposite of what his house looked like.

" What? Never seen a clean house before?" the woman behind him asked, breaking him out his reverie. He turned around to see her staring at him, wide awake. He studied her profile carefully. Her long mahogany hair that reached the hips and curls at the bottom. Her angelic face looked so soft and pale like a porcelain doll's, without a trace of make up. Rosy color that tinted her cheeks and thin red lips that was pulled into a cute smile. Her shapely figure was hidden in a transparent, pink robe, enveloping her from neck to toe. 

" What?" she asked him, her slender hands fiddling with her nightgown. 

" Huh?" Yamato asked dumbly, blinking furiously once he realized she had caught him staring. 

The woman giggled softly at his remark, which made Yamato turn beet red. 

" That's all you can say after waking me up in the middle of the night?" she teased.

The crimson-faced blonde chuckled sheepishly.

" I'm sorry to bother you."

" It's alright. I wasn't asleep anyway."

Yamato's brow furrowed. " Why not?"

The woman shrugged. " I had so much in my head, that's all."

" Mimi, I came to tell you something important. Really important," he stretched. 

" Um… okay, sit down." 

She gestured for him to sit on the beige sofa. When both of them were situated on the couch, Yamato started to speak.

" Mimi, you know when after you left for America, you'll always call at least once a week?"

Mimi nodded, not sure where her friend is going with this.

When Yamato was about to continue, a bright glint of light caught his attention. Curious, he followed where it came from. He frowned. He was sure he'd never seen that before.

" What's that?" he couldn't help but ask as he pointed at Mimi's finger.

Mimi looked down and her face suddenly broke into a big smile.

" I almost forgot!" she cried. " Today, well, actually yesterday when you left…" she trailed off.

" What?" Matt inquired.

" Well, Tai came here and took me out dinner to this fancy restaurant and then he…"

Yamato looked at Mimi with a horrid look that she did not caught.

' No, no, no, no, no, NO!' his mind screamed. 

It's not possible, is it? No, it can't be happening. He was sure of it! He can't bare the thought of… 

' No, please tell me it's not what I think it is,' his mind pleaded tearfully.

" Proposed," Yamato heard Mimi. 

Shattered. That's all he felt. His heart shattering into a million pieces, like fragile glass colliding with the cold bare floor. 

How could he have been so stupid? To actually think he has a chance of getting Mimi?! He knew the plan was moronic in the first place, so why did he do it anyway? Why?!

" Are you okay?" Mimi's concerned voice floated through Yamato's mind, leaving him empty inside. He didn't feel anything. Heartache, regret, nothing. Just… blank. 

" I gotta to Mimi," he answered, as he stood up and left without saying a goodbye or a congratulations. 

~END FLASHBACK~

And that was it. After that incident, Yamato had locked himself inside his home. H spent his money mostly on alcohol, while his career was rapidly slipping. 

Within a week, he stopped receiving fan mails from his "loyal" fans. That's how every story goes. They want you when you're rich and famous, but where are they in the times of need? Nowhere. 

Yamato laughed bitterly at the thought as he gulped down the strong liquid. 

" Of all the things you can take, you just have to choose her, didn't you?" he stated hoarsely, voice dripping of sadness, anger, and most of all, betrayal.

" You have everything Taichi, why did you have to have her too? Why? Are you just that selfish? To not let me experience happiness? I have grown more open and warm ever since I found out my feelings towards her. Why did you have to ask her first?" he once again asked the empty living room.

Yamato felt a tear roll down his cheek, followed by more. Like the heavy rain that morning when he had his heart broken. Why did it happen? After all the work he's done to put the pieces back together, just to have it broken again. This time, into more, tiny pieces which are pretty much impossible to assemble. 

Maybe he was never meant to be happy. Maybe he wasn't meant to be loved. After all, his parents sure didn't look like they care, so why did he think anybody else will. Maybe his heart was meant to be broken. And maybe, he was never meant to have her in the first place.

Yamato walked towards his messy kitchen, stumbling now and then along the way. He searched the room drunkenly, not really seeing what he's doing and where he was going. When he finally found what he was looking for, he hurriedly went inside the bathroom. 

The knife gleamed under the fluorescent light, giving it an appealing yet murderous look. But to Yamato's eyes, it was freedom. A way to banish all the pain he felt. The only thing that can help him get away from this cruel world, full of self-centered humans. 

For him, it was the only ray of light. The only way out.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he took the knife and plunged to his left wrist. 

Blank. That was all he felt. Blank.

Images of his friends flashed through his mind. His brother, smiling at him. Tai, slapping him in the back as a friendly gesture. Then her.

The way her smooth brown hair, he had never had the privilege to touch, caress her porcelain face, floated through his mind. The way her eyes brightens up, giving her the most innocent look. The way her mouth turns into a cute pout whenever she doesn't get her way. 

Yamato's breathing turned into loud gasps as he stumbled backwards. It wasn't just because of blood loss, it was the next image the invaded his unfocused mind.

Mimi's expression when she broke out the big news to him. A happy, content smile with eyes glowing with innocence, excitement, and most of all, love. Love for Tai. Not him, Yamato Ishida, who had spent every waking moment for the past seven years thinking about the day he will finally wake up and find her in his arms. Not him. That love was for Tai. His best friend. The only person he envied so much in his entire life. 

But the thing that hurt him the most, was the fact that he never got the chance to tell her how he feels.

' I love you Mimi Tachikawa. My angel, my love, my life. Please forgive me.'

Mimi, his angel now and forever, was the last thing on his mind before those beautiful sapphire eyes of his, that has long ago lost their light, closed forever, and a single, solitary tear slid down his cheek.

~*

AN: How many times must we kill Yamato in our fics?! Oh gosh, please do not flame me for doing this, I'm begging you! This is my first "unhappy" ending story. Yes, it sucked, but I tried, really. I worked hard on this. Anyway, any comments, criticism, or requests (yep, I take requests now), please email me.

Bye and God Bless guys!

~hugz~

angel joy87


End file.
